Crystalline zeolites of the chabazite (CHA) framework type, and in particular SSZ-13 (referred to as “zeolite SSZ-13” or simply “SSZ-13”), are commercially useful as catalysts and adsorbents. Synthetic zeolites having a CHA framework type are usually prepared from an aqueous reaction mixture containing an alkali or alkaline earth metal cation, a solvated tetravalent element (e.g., Si4+), optionally a solvated trivalent element (e.g., Al3+), and an organic SDA, usually an organic quaternary ammonium cation.
Organic quaternary ammonium cation SDAs are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,538, issued Oct. 1, 1985 to Stacey Zones, discloses a method for synthesizing zeolite SSZ-13 using an SDA derived from 1-adamantamine, 3-quinuclidinol, or 2-exo-aminonorbornane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,538 to Stacey Zones describes a method of synthesizing zeolite SSZ-13 using a N,N,N-trimethyl-1-adamantammonium cation as a structure directing agent. However, known quaternary ammonium SDAs suitable for synthesis of zeolites of satisfactory purity are costly because of their exotic structures. The cost-effectiveness of the SDA is an important parameter for commercial zeolate manufacturing. Therefore, there is a current need for new, lower-cost quaternary ammonium SDAs which are suitable for synthesizing zeolites of satisfactory purity.